Our Fairytale
by Celesti Rivers
Summary: Their love was like a fairytale: perfect, magical, everything imaginable within their grasps. Together, Sirius and Marlene found unexpected happiness at every turn. And yet, reality is always lurking in a corner, waiting for the fairytale, just like all of those before it, to come to its brutal end. A drabble collection. Based on lyrics from Fairytale by Milky Chance. Blackinnon.
1. don't run away

**I'm really getting into the drabble collections, guys. It's all very exciting. Anyways, this one is for the _Lyric Inspired Drabble Challenge II_ and the _Blackinnon Competition_ , both on HPFC!**

 **The song I was given lyrics from is _Fairytale_ by Milky Chance**

 **I used a prompt for this particular drabble: skeptical**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the lyrics by Milky Chance**

* * *

 _1\. You are my fairytale, I hope that you don't run away._

* * *

Sirius was of a nomadic nature, and it was one of the many things that pulled Marlene to him. However, she also feared that it could break them apart.

"What's on your mind?"

She had been staring at him - something she did often, as of late - with that sad, skeptical look gracing her fair and delicate features. The better question was: what _wasn't_ on her mind?

There was no clear way that Marlene could answer Sirius' question. She only pulled herself closer to him, hugged him a little more tightly, and closed her eyes to embrace him with every other one of her senses. This was the only way, Marlene was certain, that she could keep the fairytale of him near her even if he did leave. The smell of rain in his hair. The feel of his calloused hands. And then, when he would finally kiss her in that paralyzing way, there was always a fruity taste to his lips.

Most of all, she would always recognize the sound of his voice: hoarse in the early morning, yet it always possessed a booming quality.

"Hey, really, what's gotten into you, now?"

Marlene opened her eyes, took in the caring gaze of his grey eyes, before answering, "Stay with me. Don't run away. Just stay."

"Well, we do have class," Sirius answered, a smirk fighting its way to the surface of his face.

"I meant in general, you dolt," Marlene muttered with a huff.

"Then again," Sirius continued, clearly ignoring her, "who am I to deny a woman's needs?"


	2. fairy trees

**This drabble is also for the _Race through Hogwarts Competition_ , for which I had to write about a character that possessed a trait I envied. I picked Sirius' ability to find happiness no matter what (come on, guys, the man died smiling).**

* * *

 _2\. Listening to the all-night-singing-sweet-melodies-fairy trees_

* * *

She glowed, Sirius realized, every single time she laughed.

Little did he know that Marlene's laugh was a symptom of his own infectious happiness.

"Goodness, what's the rush? We're _invisible_ , Sirius."

Against better judgement, Sirius had snagged James' Invisibility Cloak. Usually, he would ask, have a stupid row about it, and then take it anyways, but this was different. This was just for him and Marlene.

Sirius wanted to show her the best place on the Hogwarts grounds, just near the gates, in the wee hours of the morning, when the only light was the faint glow of the stars and moon. He never showed the place to anyone else, and no matter how incredibly trifling his secret corner of the world may have appeared, it never failed to bring a smile to his face.

"We're here."

With one swift movement, the Cloak was out of the way and Sirius took in the sight before him. The trunk of the tree appeared so intricate, as if it was braided by the hands of Life itself, and from the top of it a wide canopy spread out, with lightly swinging vines hanging from the greenery that appeared almost a shade of blue in the moonlight. Then, gradually, the canopy started to twinkle with the golden light of fireflies. The tree held an ancient and unscathed aura that pulled Sirius' lips into a wide smile.

"This is... so beautiful," Marlene whispered. When Sirius turned to look at her, her eyes were filled with wonder. "It's like a slice of heaven."

Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "It's our slice of heaven."

Seeing that smile on his face, one of pure joy, caused a surge of elation to course through Marlene's entire body. There was just something about Sirius' smiles, the genuine ones at least, that compelled her features to mimc his. Before Sirius, Marlene could never remember feeling so happy in one moment.


	3. no better place to be

**I also used a prompt for this drabble: indulge**

* * *

 _3\. And there was no better place to be_

* * *

"Cheers, mates! We're done!"

Elated roars and shouts filled the Gryffindor common room. Sirius jumped down from the table he was standing on, one hand gripping the neck of a bottle of firewhiskey, and his eyes immediately searched the room for a flash of golden hair or warm brown eyes - only two of the many characteristics about Marlene that he adored beyond reason.

The moment his eyes found Marlene's laughing form, he headed straight for her. Sirius wasn't sure if she was talking with anyone, but he didn't particularly care. All he wanted to do - and it was all that he did - was wrap his arm around her waist, pull her close enough so he could smell the flowery scent in her hair, and kiss her until her lips were all that he could think of. It seemed a disservice to both of them, Sirius thought, to break apart.

Marlene's gentle brown eyes gazed into his and she gave him a small smile. "I think your fellow Marauders are trying to get your attention."

"Prongs isn't really as good of a kisser, and you know that I wouldn't rather be anywhere else," Sirius replied. He raised the bottle he was holding and said, "Come on, Marls. Indulge a little."

"In what? You, or the firewhiskey?"

"Both is fine."


	4. the moon and all the shining lights

**No prompt for this one, just cute Blackinnon ;)**

* * *

 _4\. We took off to the moon and all the shining lights in the night_

* * *

"If I die, I'm going to kill you."

Somehow, Sirius had convinced Marlene that it was a good idea to take a ride together on his flying motorbike. Over the roar of the motor, Marlene could hear him laugh at her comment. While his laugh was usually all she needed to relax, it certainly wasn't helping in that certain situation. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and closed her eyes. Afraid or not, Marlene realized in that moment that she definitely trusted Sirius, and as long as she could feel him in her arms, maybe she wouldn't have to haunt him in the afterlife.

"Marlene McKinnon, afraid of heights? Remind me to write this down."

"I'm afraid of your stupid motorbike."

That wonderful laugh, again, except this time Marlene could feel it too. She felt his body shake as the sound escaped his lips, his rib cage expanding with each breath, and if she paid close attention, she could feel his heartbeat against her cheek.

"Come on, open your eyes. You're really missing out."

Slowly, Marlene's eyes opened and the sight before her was absolutely magnificent. She could hardly imagine how high up they were, but there were other things that clouded her mind in that moment. The twinkling stars, the shining crescent moon, the blue shade to the sky that usually appeared black.

And yet, for Marlene, that mesmerizing sight was only a beautiful backdrop to the peaceful and lively look on Sirius's face.


	5. don't you wanna stay?

**Unfortunately, when I read these last lyrics, the only scene that came to mind was quite sad, so I'm sorry for such a sad ending!**

* * *

 _5\. You are my fairytale, don't you wanna stay?_

* * *

Sirius didn't think he would ever be able to accept the reality of it all.

Even in that moment, as he stared down the ominous stone with Marlene's name engraved on it, it simply didn't seem possible.

He had thought by now he could handle death. Sirius had already solemnly attended five other Order funerals, and the news of his brother's death had struck him like a brick falling from the heavens. He had endured through all of those passings.

Except with those deaths, he had Marlene holding his hand, standing by his side at each funeral, and hugging him close to her. Her hair, which were really threads of gold, had always been within his view. Her brown eyes would smile just as her lips would do the same, and make him feel warm and happy, even if everything around him was cold and desolate. Marlene was a source of light in all of the darkness that surrounded Sirius. Now, even if he tried to imagine a glimpse of golden hair disappearing behind a corner, it would never be real enough to fool Sirius.

She was gone, Sirius realized, like it had all just been a whimsical dream that he had rudely been awoken from, and there was nothing he wished more than to go back to sleep.


End file.
